Tiffany did 18 more squats than William at night. William did 45 squats. How many squats did Tiffany do?
Explanation: William did 45 squats, and Tiffany did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $45 + 18$ squats. She did $45 + 18 = 63$ squats.